A Sweet Surprise
by Articfreezer
Summary: Just finishing the Kalos league, Ash plans to take a day off before returning back to Kanto. However, an unexpected guest shows up in the form of Miette to throw a wrench in his plans. And the esteemed baker is not just there to say hello, much to the chagrin of Serena. Just a one shot.


**This is the longest thing I have ever wrote, an attempt at a one-shot. It was really hard. I originally planned to release it shortly after the Miette episode was released but it took a long time. I'm sorry if I messed something up or if it's not too good.**

Ash had just finished the Kalos league and he couldn't have been more proud. All of his Pokémon fought their best. Beside him his best buddy Pikachu jumped on his shoulder and gave a content squeak. Ash let out a small laugh and stroked Pikachu's ears. He lingered outside the noisy and excited building for a bit, recalling his epic battles. He had great success and he thought he had done very well. But there was always stuff he could improve from. Slowly, he turned around and started to stroll away from it. His Pokémon were tired and needed a Pokémon Center after all.

"Ash!" He heard a voice behind him and turned to find his companions. Serena, a childhood friend who he had invited to tag along with him. Clemont, the Lumiose city gym leader and a "gifted" inventor. Bonnie, Clemont's sister, always a bundle of energy.

Clemont stepped forward. "Are you leaving already?"

Ash smiled at his friends. "Yeah, I gotta rush to the Pokémon Center. My Pokémon deserve a rest."

Clemont frowned. "But don't you want to see-"

"It's not as important."

Clemont took another step toward Ash. "But, isn't the award-"

"Yeah." Ash interrupted. "But it's fine if I don't get to be there. My Pokémon are the most important thing on my mind right now. It wouldn't be right if I don't let them recover after the fight they just had."

Clemont gazed at Ash and then let out a grin. "I see. That's just like you Ash."

Bonnie spoke up. "That's Ash, always looking out for Pokémon!"

"Thanks." Ash replied. "Well, I better get going then." He turned around to head to the Center.

"Ash!" Serena spoke up behind him. Ash stopped and looked at her.

"Yeah?"

There was a slight pause as Serena seemed to struggle to say something. Ash patiently waited for his friend to collect herself. Finally she told him.

"You fought great out there."

Ash smiled and once again turned toward the Pokémon Center. "Thanks." He told her.

And off he went.

* * *

The next day Ash woke early. He rushed toward the Center and started to eat a hurried breakfast. Outside, the day was beautiful. Ash grinned with excitement. He had planned to spend the day off after his grueling fights at the league. He could hardly contain himself. As soon as he finished his breakfast, he burst out the door.

"All right!" He yelled triumphantly as Pikachu next to him gave a delighted squeal.

The day outside didn't look just great, it felt great. He closed his eyes and smelled the air as a pleasant breeze wafted by. In this kind of weather, he could do anything! True, he didn't know what he was going to do at the moment, but what mattered is with the league over he could do what he wanted.

Behind him the Pokémon Center's door opened and a yawning Serena shuffled out behind him.

"Ash?" She questioned him tiredly. "What are you doing up so early?"

Ash grinned at her. "Sorry, did I wake ya?"

"Yeah, and just about everyone else at the Center. Anyone ever tell you have a really loud yell?" Clemont grumbled as he stumbled out behind Serena.

"I can be loud too, big brother!" Bonnie chimed up next to her brother. "Listen." She made a heavy gasp as she sucked in air.

Clemont quickly put his hand over Bonnie's mouth. "Not now, Bonnie, please, not now."

Bonnie stepped away from Clemont "Aww…fine."

"So what are you doing up so early?" Serena asked Ash again.

Ash shrugged. "Nothing in particular. I was going to take the day off today."

"You're taking the day off?" Clemont sounded surprised.

"It makes sense to me!" Bonnie said. "After all, you guys fought very hard at the league yesterday!"

"Well, I guess that's true." Clemont replied sheepishly. "So did you have any plans?"

"Nope!" Ash revealed cheerfully. "I figured it'd come to me. But now that we're all here, why don't we-"

"Well, well, well…look who it is." A familiar voice behind Ash interrupted his sentence. His friends face's reacted in recognition. Clemont smiled and Bonnie waved, but Serena…looked aghast? Confused, Ash turned around.

There stood a blue-haired girl with orange eyes and the pink cupcake shaped Pokémon Slurpuff. Ash blinked in recognition. This was Miette, an aspiring baker who they first met when she competed against Serena in a Poké puff contest a while back ago. But what was she doing here?

Miette giggled. "Why the blank stare, Ash?" She asked walking up to him.

"Uh…"

"H-Hold on!" Serena spoke out. "What are you doing here?!"

"Huh?" Miette looked over at Serena. "Is there a problem with me being here?"

The two simply looked at each other for a small time, but sparks seemed to fly from their eyes as they had before. There was surely no love lost between the two.

Finally Miette broke the silence. "I just came to watch the Kalos league, is there something wrong with that? I just happen to enjoy watching battles every now and then." In a quick fluid motion she grasped Ash's hand and looked him in the eye, causing Serena a start. "I watched you battle too, and you looked great." She told him.

"Uh…thank you." Ash replied uncertainly. After that, there was a slight uncomfortable silence, as the two remained in their suggestive positions.

"Oh yeah!" Miette said, at long last letting go of Ash "I have a few extra Poke puffs if you want any."

"Really? Awesome!" Ash cheered enthusiastically.

"Ash!" Serena scolded. "Didn't you just eat breakfast?"

Ash gave her a shrug. "Well, I can always eat a little more."

"Yeah and this time," Miette said as she came brought out a basket. "Maybe you should eat something that humans can eat."

"Haha...yeah." Ash sheepishly answered, recalling the first Poké puff he ate from Miette.

Miette smiled at him and handed him a creamy looking one with a round green berry with yellow polka-dots on it. Ash eagerly bit into it.

"It's delicious!" He exclaimed.

Miette simply gave a knowing smile, "Of course it is."

Pikachu was watching his trainer with a delighted expression when Miette kneeled next to him giving a small wink. "I didn't forget about you, Pikachu. I got you one too." She said as she handed Pikachu a Poké puff. "This is the same type as the one I entered in the finals at the Poké puff competition way back then. It's Slurpuff's favorite."

"Slur." Slurpuff confirmed.

Pikachu sniffed it and then gave it a taste. He squealed in delight as it was to his liking. "Pikaa!" he told Miette.

Miette patted him on his head. "No need to thank me. After all, you did put on quite the show."

"Pika pika!" Pikachu answered, as he resumed digging into his treat.

Miette shifted her attention back to Ash. "Anyways, Ash. I was wondering what you were doing today."

Ash finished eating his Poké puff and licked his lips. "Nothin' in particular." He replied.

"Great!" Miette jubilantly said. "In that case, how about we go out together?"

There was a slight reaction from the three of Ash's friends as they exchanged glances. Ash, however, did not seem to pick up on their uneasiness.

"That sounds awesome!" He replied. "Do you know anyplace around here that would be fun?"

The rest of Ash's friend gaped at him in shock. Even Miette seemed to be a bit surprised at Ash's quick answer.

"U-Uh yeah, th-there's a nice park around here…" She stuttered hesitantly.

"Ash!" Serena angrily interjected. "Are you really going to go with her?"

Ash frowned at her. "Huh? Why not?"

Serena stuttered as she attempted to reply to him but eventually settled with an "hmpth".

Ash scratched his chin in confusion as he wondered what was wrong with her. Shrugging he faced Miette. "Lead the way."

Miette blinked. "R-right. I-it's over this way." She started walking unsteadily.

"All right! Let's go Pikachu!" Ash yelled as Pikachu jumped off his shoulder. He rushed to catch up with her. Back at the Center, his friends watched stupidly in astonishment.

Ash stopped suddenly and turned to face them. "Aren't you guys coming?"

"Huh?" Clemont asked.

"Huh?" Serena repeated.

"HUH?!" Miette stopped and stared at Ash incredulously.

"What?" Ash asked innocently.

"Geez, really?" Miette put her hand over her face. "Are you that dense?"

"What do you mean?" Ash questioned her.

"You didn't get it?" Miette said in complete disbelief.

"Get what?" Ash seemed genuinely confused.

"You-geez. Well, I just-just asked you out…on-on a-" Miette struggled to complete her sentence.

"What?" Ash asked naively.

"I just asked you out on a DATE!" Miette shouted as she turned her head and looked away from Ash, blushing. Serena clenched her jaw and glared at her, but Miette didn't notice. "Geez…stupid." She added.

"Oh…" Ash stared at her for a solid second or two taking it in. Then he reacted. "Whaat?!"

"Wow, you really are stupid." Miette remarked. "Well yeah, see that's why I wanted us to go…alone."

"Alone?" Ash repeated awkwardly.

"Alone." Miette confirmed firmly.

"Hahaha…"Ash mumbled out. "Well you see…that's uh-"

"What?" Miette snapped irritatingly. "Do you have a problem?" She glanced over at Serena. "Do you already have a future bride, Ash?"

"Of course not!" Ash denied. "I'm not nearly ready for that yet!"

"Well, have you thought about it at all?" Miette calmly questioned him. Ash remained silent. "I have. And you should be happy to know I think you'd make a good candidate."

Ash looked up at the sky upon hearing that. He seemed to be deep in thought. "You really think so?"

"I do." She responded with ease. "But I do have to get to know you a bit better before I make a decision like that right?"

"I guess so." Ash said to her.

"So I was planning on spending today with you." Miette took a deep breath. "Well, then. Shall we go?"

Ash stared at the sky for a couple more seconds, contemplating. Then he looked back to his friends. "You guys mind?"

Serena opened her mouth to say something then angrily shut it and looked away. Bonnie gave a small glance at Serena, and then looked at her brother, who sighed.

"No. You two have fun." Clemont murmured warily.

Ash faced Miette, who had a cool and collected expression on her face.

"It looks like I have nothing else to do, so I'll come along with you." He told her.

Miette's mouth slightly opened to say something before catching herself. She seemed to be slightly nervous after all, although she was doing a good job of hiding it if she was. "Okay ."

Ash walked up to her and held out his hand, Miette regarded it for a moment and then took it. Together they walked off, leaving Clemont, Bonnie, and Serena in a daze at the Center. The three of Ash's friends watched their buddy walk off with the Poké puff baker until he faded from their view.

"Man, what a letdown" Clemont groaned tiredly. "I thought we were all going to something together. Well, its fine anyway, it's way too early. I'm going back to sleep." He grumbled as he shambled back into the Pokémon Center.

"Big brother…" Bonnie called after him in concern. "Aw..this _is _a letdown. And I'm not tired at all…" She disappointedly started to head after her brother.

"Bonnie." Serena called her curtly.

"Huh? What is it, Serena?"

"You don't want to go back to sleep?"

"Yeah…"

"Then how about we follow Ash and…_her_. To see how there _date _goes, huh?"

Bonnie brightened up considerably. She had always wondered how a date went. "Sure!"

Serena forced a smile. "Then let's go."

The two girls ran after their friend.

* * *

Meanwhile Miette was guiding Ash to the park with one hand holding his and the other pinching herself. She didn't expect Ash to actually accept her request. Especially with how the girl with the red hat _obviously _had a crush the size of a Snorlax on him. Or was she the only one who saw it? Or did she even have a crush on him in the first place? No, Miette was pretty sure that she did. But then, why had she not done anything about it?

Miette herself had a slight thing for Ash. After all, he was brave, funny, kind, caring, and he had an amazing appetite (which was perfect for a baker such as herself). She remembered how he had practically sacrificed himself by letting himself get sucked by that group of thieves' sucking machine all for the sake of his Pikachu, a small gathering of wild Swirlix, and berries. He was definitely courageous and she admired courage. But she thought that the red-hat girl wanted him so she had respectfully backed off for the time being. But she did give her a warning that if the girl did nothing about it she tried to steal him the next time they met.

She had kind of thought that they'd be together by now. She had asked Ash out on a date today expecting that's she be turned down, and she was perfectly fine with that. However, it seemed the red-hat girl was quite trigger-shy about expressing her feelings and here she was holding hands with him.

"Oh, is this the place?" Ash asked beside her.

"Ah!" She gave a start. She had been so deep in thought she nearly walked past the park. A small sign in the park's entrance indicated the location. "Yes, this is it."

"Great." Ash replied, trying to be conversational. "So….What do you wanna do?"

"I…don't know." Miette replied. She hadn't really planned on this date. "I guess…do you want to walk around here? It's very scenic."

Ash shrugged. "Works for me."

The couple entered the park and headed along a marked trail into some trees. Around them, some wild Fletchlings chirped to each other and some colorful Vivillon lazily drifted by.

"Yeah, it sure is…pretty." Ash commented.

"Yeah…" Miette said. The date was getting awkward. She cursed herself for not planning this out. If only there was something to talk about. "Uh, how's Pikachu?"

Ash peered over at her as Pikachu raised his ears upon hearing its name. "What do you mean?"

"Uh..uh…" Miette attempted to come up with something. "…Is it hungry?"

"Hmm?" Ash nudged Pikachu. "You hungry buddy?"

"Ka…"

"Pikachu looks like he's fine." Ash told her.

"Oh…"

The two continued trudging along the path.

* * *

Slightly behind them, Serena and Bonnie tailed them, ducking behind bushes after bushes.

"Ugh, is this it?" Bonnie complained annoyed. "They've just been walking for hours. How is this any fun?"

Serena, in the meantime was trying to study Ash's expression but could not get a good enough view.

"How does he look?" She asked Bonnie "Do you think he's enjoying himself?"

"Who, Ash?" Bonnie glanced over toward him. "He looks fine, I guess. Serena, can we do something else? Dedenne is getting bored."

"No, let's keep following them." Serena replied automatically.

Bonnie sighed. "Fine. But can I at least let Dedenne out? Dedenne's so restless."

Serena didn't so much as look over. "Sure, sure. That's fine."

Bonnie set Dedenne down. "Be back soon okay?"

"Nene, nene!" Dedenne excitedly said as it ran off.

Bonnie plopped down sadly. "I wish I could run off too…"

* * *

Dedenne was running around happily when it caught a scent, a delicious, irresistible scent. It stopped to smell the air. "Nene!" it squeaked excitedly as it hurried off to the source of the smell.

The smell led it to the base of a tree. The smell must have been coming from somewhere up the tree. That was no problem for Dedenne though, as it quickly scampered up the tree and along one of its branches. On the edge of the branch was a small collection of sticks-and it was filled with delicious looking berries!

Dedenne squeaked in excitement and jumped into the pile of sticks and hastily munched up the berries, paying no attention to the squawking cries of protest next to it and the huge angry shadow that was quickly getting closer-

* * *

"NENE!"

"Huh?!" Ash quickly looked around him and spotted a Dedenne terrified and holding a large berry scampering across the forest floor. Chasing and gaining on it was very scary, very angry Talonflame.

"What is it?" Miette asked as she too saw the sight.

"Dedenne?!" Ash asked it worriedly.

"NENE!" Dedenne cried as it ducked the Talonflame's sharp talons snapping over it in front of Ash. Dedenne rolled to the side and started to run the other direction, but then looked at its hand and realized it had dropped the berry while dodging. "Nene!" it cried as it made a beeline for the berry.

"Wait, Dedenne!" Ash shouted at it, but it paid no attention and picked the berry up and squeaked in joy. But then it looked up and saw the Talonflame right over it with its sharp claws homing in on it. "Nene…" it squeaked paralyzed with fright.

"Watch out!" Ash yelled lunging over Dedenne covering it with his body. The irate Talonflame came in and scraped Ash with its talons instead causing the boy to wince in pain. The Talonflame let out a cry and continued to peck at his body trying to find the Dedenne.

"Ash!" Miette cried out. "Slurpuff go!" Slurpuff used Psychic and stopped the Talonflame in the air and hurled it to the ground causing it to let out a cry of pain. But it quickly recovered and continued to peck at Ash.

"Ah!" Miette cried in panic. "It-it wasn't strong enough?"

Ash winced at her. "It's fine. I can handle this. Pikachu use Thunderbolt!"

"Ash, no! Pikachu's too close to you, you'll get shocked too!"

"I'll be fine, Pikachu go!"

"Pi...ka..CHU!"

Miette gasped in horror as the Talonflame and Ash were both shocked with the powerful Thunderbolt that she had seen take out numerous Pokémon during the league. Slowly it faded out and the Talonflame fell to the ground with swirls over its eyes, another victim to the power. Ash lay perfectly still.

"…Ash?" She asked him.

Ash got up and shrugged it off "I'm fine. I can't count how many times I've been shocked by that. Haha..."

Miette gazed incredulously at him before she sternly started to tell him off. "You idiot! You could have gotten seriously hurt! What were you thinking?"

Ash sheepishly put his hand behind his head and grinned. "Sorry. I think this Dedenne belongs to one of my friends and I wanted to protect it."

Miette was still a bit angry with him, but she couldn't help but feel a tiny bit impressed after hearing that. "You'd do _that _much?"

Ash smirked "If it's for who I care about…I'd do anything."

"Wow…" Miette stared blankly at him.

"Come on Dedenne," Ash told it. "Go back to Bonnie."

"Nene!" Dedenne agreed. It started to bounce off. But as it made a movement, the Talonflame struggled to get up and chase, letting out a desperate cry.

"NENE!" Dedenne told it, holding the berry in front of its face and mocking it. Ash frowned at the action.

"Dedenne…Where'd you get that berry?"

"Nene?! Nene…" Dedenne said nervously.

"You're not telling it me it was this Talonflame's are you?"

"Nene…"

"Pika!" Pikachu jumped off Ash and landed next to Dedenne. "Pika, Pikachu!" He scolded his fellow electric type angrily.

"Nene, nene!" Dedenne responded.

"I see." Ash said. "You were hungry, so you went out to find something to eat, and you found this berry that belonged to the Talonflame?"

"Nene!" Dedenne confirmed.

"Yeah, I understand you were hungry but it isn't right to steal. "

"Nene…"

"Hungry?" Miette repeated. She quickly brightened. "Oh I know how to fix this right up!"

Ash stared at her before it finally clicked in his head. "Oh that's right, you're Poké puffs!

Miette brought out a basket and dug out the same type she fed to Pikachu earlier. "Here, Dedenne. This is one that electric and fairy types both enjoy and since you're both, you'll love it."

"Nene?" Dedenne inspected the Poké puff and took a bite. "Nene! Nene!" it approved.

"Yeah, I have plenty more." Miette laughed.

"How about you give the Talonflame its berry back, then Dedenne?" Ash asked it.

"Nene." Dedenne scampered over to the berry and handed it over to the elated Talonflame, who accepted it and flew up in the air and over to nearby tree.

"Oh look, a nest!" Miette exclaimed.

"Oh, so it wanted to feed its children." Ash observed as the Talonflame dropped the berry into the nest filled with baby Fletchlings and another Talonflame that must have been the mother. The family chirped their excitement.

Miette looked at the happy family and felt her heart warm. Maybe she would one day have a family like that too. She glanced over at Ash who was watching the Pokémon with wonder. Maybe it would one day be with that man. She blushed at the thought.

"They look so happy together, don't they?" She asked him.

Ash nodded and allowed himself a small smile. "Yeah. They do."

* * *

"Ah, Dedenne! There you are!" Bonnie greeted the small creature as it announced its return.

"Nene!"

"Look Serena! Dedenne's back!"

Serena didn't greet the Pokémon. She was too focused on the scene in front of her. She had watched Ash jump over a small…something that was being pursued by a Talonflame. She could only watch as Miette's Slurpuff tried to stop it and failed, and watch as Pikachu shocked Ash and the Talonflame. As he lay there, she was moments away from revealing herself but then he just got up as if nothing happened at all. She was glad, because he was evidently okay and she wouldn't have to make up a reason she happened to be in the same area. But both Ash and Miette had been standing there for a while and were observing something in the trees, so she could finally study his expression. And what she saw horrified her.

Ash had a smile on his face. There was no doubt about it.

Was he actually…_enjoying_ himself with her? There was no way. This date was going in a direction she didn't like. But what was she going to do?

* * *

The pair stood there for who knows how long when finally the silence was broken by Ash's stomach.

"Ah…" Ash spoke. "It looks like I'm hungry."

Miette felt like she just snapped back to reality. How long has it been? On the forest route they were in, the trees managed to block out the sun so it felt like no time had passed at all.

"Sorry." Ash apologized. "I ate an early breakfast so…"

"Oh, no, no, no. It's fine." Miette hurriedly reassured him. "Let's head back to the entrance. There's some picnic tables there we can have lunch on."

"Alright, sounds great!" Ash enthusiastically replied.

The two walked back the direction they came, not noticing Serena and Bonnie concealed in a heavy bush, as they made way back to the park's entrance.

"Huh?" Bonnie asked Serena as they passed by. "Where are they going? Hey, wait!" She added as Serena took off.

* * *

As they cleared the forest and stepped out in the open, Miette observed the light in astonishment. The way it was now, it must have been after noon. But…that couldn't be right. Did time really fly by that quickly?

"How about we sit over here?" She suggested to Ash, indicating the first picnic table she saw. She had to make sure he ate something quick, because if he didn't…

Well, now that she thought about it, nothing too bad would happen if lunch was a little late (her stomach involuntarily dropped as she thought that). It's just that…she wanted to make sure he enjoyed himself…

Oh no. Was she actually starting to care more about him?

She pushed the thought aside as she laid her basket out on the table. Even though she hadn't really planned to be out on a date she was sure she had enough food in there to satisfy two people. One of habits as a baker was to, well, bake. And because of that she often had more food there then she knew what to do with. She usually ended up having to toss some her food to wild Pokémon or children.

Opening up the basket, Miette sighed in relief and she saw that she had an adequate amount. She evaluated what she had and decided to bring out a particularly well-made decently sized cake she had made just this morning. It came out amazingly well, as all of her baked goods tend to do, but this one even more so.

"Here," She said as she handed it to Ash.

"Wow this looks great." The trainer noted as he accepted the cake and took a bite out of it. "It _is_great!"

Miette couldn't help but to smile proudly. "Thanks."

For some time, the two stayed like that with Ash digging into the cake and Miette simply watching him. Ash momentarily stopped and peered at her curiously.

"Is something wrong?" She asked worriedly.

"No…" Ash gestured the cake. "This is delicious, but aren't you going to eat?"

"Oh! Right." Miette shook her head at her absent mindlessness. "Right I'll just grab something from my basket too."

"Huh?" Ash looked confused. "You're not going to have some of the cake?"

Miette paused and stared at him. "What?"

"Come on, have some it's delicious."

"But-" Miette said hesitantly. "You've already bit into it…"

Ash shrugged as if to say 'so?' He held the cake out to her.

Miette regarded it warily. "Um…"

"Come on." Ash told her softly. "It's delicious."

"A-All right." Miette closed her eyes and took a bite of the cake. It was delicious, even more so than she imagined. But that wasn't really on her mind at the moment. What was on her mind was that she just took a bite of something that he- that Ash-

She blushed and turned away. "Thanks." She told him.

Ash nodded. "Don't you want more?"

"No, I'm fine, really!" She replied hastily. "I'm not that hungry, actually. I'll just get something small from the basket."

Ash shrugged again and resumed munching on the cake, completely indifferent. "While you're there can you get something for Pikachu, too?" He asked her casually.

"S-sure."

* * *

Serena couldn't believe her eyes. Did they just…he…and then she…did that just happen?

Bonnie beside her looked up at her curiously. "What are you so worked up about?"

Serena didn't speak. She didn't know what she was going to say if she did. It suddenly felt there was a huge weight on her chest. Maybe Ash was better off with Miette then she had thought…if he was even willing to do _that_…

Bonnie beside her looked absolutely puzzled. "What's the big deal? Serena?"

* * *

Miette was having a rough time. She could literally _feel _herself falling more in love with the trainer next to her every second. And with every second she grew more and more fidgety. This was not how she expected her day to pan out.

"So where are we going now?" Ash asked her, as the two walked away from the park and headed back in the direction of the Pokémon Center.

Miette had no answer. She had not planned this far. She looked at Ash and tried to figure out something to do, anything, there has got to be something that he'd like. But she couldn't think of anything. Still, she knew she wanted to see him happy.

"I'll do…anything you want us to do." She weakly hummed at him. 'Well, almost anything' she mentally corrected herself.

Ash suddenly stopped in his tracks. He flashed a mischievous grin at her. "_Anything?" _He asked almost wickedly.

Miette stopped and gawked at him in terror. 'No, not anything!' She wanted to scream, but her mouth stopped functioning. He wasn't really going to…suggest anything… _improper_…was he? The way he was leering at her…oh no…was she actually considering it? No no no no.

"Then how about we have a battle?!" Ash challenged eagerly.

"…Huh?" Her voice sounded dry.

"That's right a battle! Right here, right now. It'll be a small simple one on one fight between your Slurpuff and Pikachu here. Pikachu wants to battle too, right buddy?"

"Pika!"

Miette gaped at the avid trainer in apparent awe, taking a few seconds to take in what he said. Then she sighed in relief. "A..battle? That's all?"

"Yeah! Why did you want to do something else after all?"

"No…it's just…" Miette attempted to explain. "I just thought…you might have suggested something else. But a battle sounds fine to me."

"Great!" Ash pumped his fist.

"But are you…sure?" Miette asked him. "You're much, much stronger than me. I'm not an avid battler. My Slurpuff wasn't even strong enough to stop the Talonflame from attacking you but Pikachu-"

"Aw, don't worry about that." Ash reassured her. "That Talonflame was really strong. Pikachu happened to have the type advantage, so that's why it was so effective. Just try it; I'm sure you'll do great."

Miette closed her eyes, seemingly still unsure about battling when she felt a tug on her leg. Looking down she saw her Slurpuff gazing at her with a reassuring smile. She faced Ash "Okay, I'll give it a shot then."

"Awesome!"

* * *

Serena watched in bewilderment. A battle on a date? That was uncommon, unless the date went really poorly. "Why are they battling?" She wondered aloud.

Bonnie beside her seemed nonchalant. "Oh, I'm sure it was Ash's idea. After all, isn't this just like him?

Serena took that in consideration. Bonnie had a point there. She pushed her hopeful thoughts that they had somehow gotten into a disagreement while they walking aside.

"Now this might be fun." Bonnie chirped up. "Let's watch the battle Serena."

"…Yeah."

There was a brief pause.

"I hope Ash crushes her."

"…Huh..?"

* * *

"Pikachu, thunderbolt!" Ash commanded it.

Pikachu let out a yell as it shot a lightning fast (No pun intended) thunderbolt in the direction of Slurpuff. Miette seemed dumbstruck.

"Uh…um…"

The thunderbolt connected with Slurpuff, causing it to topple over on impact.

"Oh no..Slurpuff, Are you okay?"

"Puff." Slurpuff commented as it jumped back to its feet.

"Thank goodness…" Miette sighed. It was fairly obvious Ash was the more experience but she didn't want to go down in one hit.

Ash frowned over at her. "Why didn't you do anything?"

Miette glared back. "Well, what could I have done?! That attack came in a second!"

"Yeah…" Ash admitted. "But all attacks happen rapidly, so trainers have to have a quick reaction and know what to do."

"But…what do I do?"

"Well, I would have countered thunderbolt with another attack. Or when in doubt, tell your Pokémon to dodge."

"I see…"

"You do? That's great, because here I come again! Pikachu, Thunderbolt!"

"Wha-?"

Pikachu immediately reacted to his trainer's voice and jumped into the air with another shout. In one fluid motion he shot another Thunderbolt at Slurpuff.

"Slurpuff…uh…Energy Ball!"

Slurpuff reacted as well, channeling a green ball and then shooting it the incoming Thunderbolt. The two attacks collided in mid-air and burst creating a cloud of smoke in the area, temporarily impeding vision to the two trainers. As the smoke settled both Slurpuff and Pikachu stood staring at each other, neither seemingly harmed.

Miette had a glazed look in her eyes. "I…did that?"

Ash laughed. "Haha, that was awesome! You're not bad! Now Pikachu, Quick Attack!"

Miette didn't hesitate this time. "Energy Ball!"

Ash immediately responded. "Dodge it and get close!"

Slurpuff shot more Energy Balls at the blur of light that was now Pikachu. However, Pikachu was just too fast and as the Energy Ball came close to hitting it, the blur of light simply curved around it dodging it completely.

'Dang it. I'm going to have to do something else or that attack will hit.' Miette thought. Aloud she said. "Use Psychic!"

Slurpuff's eyes grew blue and suddenly Pikachu stopped running. Pikachu's look of determination gradually turned into a look of confusion, and then realization as it was lifted from the ground against its will and slammed back down again.

"Pika…" He winced.

Ash's eyes widened. "Wow, that was great." He complimented her.

Miette blushed. "Th-thanks."

"But we're not done yet, right buddy?" He addressed Pikachu. At his trainer's words, Pikachu snapped back up to its feet and electricity sparked on his cheeks, clearly ready for more. "That's the spirit! Now Thunderbolt!"

Miette didn't hesitate this time. "Energy Ball!"

The two moves once again negated each other and created a giant smoke cloud, impairing vision, much like before. But when the smoke cleared only Slurpuff was still in sight. Pikachu was nowhere to be found.

"Huh?! Where's Pikachu?" Miette wondered aloud. She looked at Ash and was met with a sly smile. She did not like the uncomfortable feeling that was creeping into her.

"You see, trainers have to adjust during the battle." Ash told her smartly. "After all if the same thing happened as before I'd be no closer to winning would I?"

Miette blinked at him, uncomprehendingly.

"Now, Pikachu, Iron Tail!" Ash yelled out into the air.

On cue, from out of nowhere Pikachu appeared behind Slurpuff. Slurpuff has one moment to realize that its opponent managed to get behind it before Pikachu's Iron Tail crashed down on its head.

The impact sent Slurpuff crashing to the ground face first. The direct, surprising, super-effective move left no chance for it to continue battling, and just like that the battle was over.

Miette was stunned. She tried to comprehend what happened. Where in the world did Pikachu come from? As soon as Ash told him what to do, he did in an instant, not even needing to think about it. Where those two that in sync? No wonder they got as far in the Kalos league as they did.

"Hey…" Ash approached her and extended his hand. "That was a great battle."

Miette flashed an appreciative smile and shook his hand. "Thanks. I guess I was no match for you after all huh?"

* * *

Nearby in a bush, a certain trio was still trying to pick their jaws off the floor. Their intention to steal Pikachu was momentarily forgotten as they witnessed in awe the battling skills of the Pokémon they were after first-hand. Sure, maybe the twerp's opponent wasn't of the same caliber as the opponents he faced in the Kalos league. But still, the euphoria those attacks gave them…

"Phew, I sure know how Slurpuff feels right now…" Meowth shuddered.

"But that power!" Jessie chirped in enthusiastically.

"The three of us know Pikachu's power first-hand Jessie, you don't need to tell us again." James told her.

"Right-o!" Meowth said. "We have to get that Pikachu for the boss!"

"Let's get it right now while it's tuckered out!" Jessie announced to the two of them and crouching up.

"I'm with you!" James agreed.

"Hold it!" Meowth cried at them. "Don't tell me you lugs are just planning to walk right up there and just grab it in fronta him!"

"Well…yes?" Jessie said.

"Isn't it our best bet?" James added.

"We've tried that before, ya know?" Meowth screeched at both of them. "A lot. And it always ends up with us flyin' through the air!"

"Point taken." The two humans said dejectedly.

"We need a plan…" Meowth trailed off in front.

* * *

"No, that was great, really!" Ash reassured her.

"Oh come on. I don't have nearly as much experience battling as the people you fought in the league did. I'm sure you're just saying that."

"But even so, you did great! If you practice a bit more, you guys could make an awesome team!"

"Thanks." Miette said. "That's sweet of you to say, but my dream is to become a baker. I don't need to be great at battling. But if I'm with you I bet I can definitely-"she stopped abruptly and turned bright red.

"Huh?" Ash asked.

Miette heart was pounding and that funny feeling returned to her. She just imagined them together didn't she? No! …Maybe? No, she definitely did. In fact, she was about to say it out loud. She DID say it out loud. 'If I'm with you'. But that could mean a bunch of different things couldn't it? If I'm with you when you have time, and we happen to meet…not…not _together…._Oh who was she kidding? She definitely meant if they were together. She was picturing it in her mind! She still was! Desperately, she tried to erase that thought, but for some…some reason… it wouldn't leave… and maybe she didn't want it to…

"Definitely what?" Ash asked her unfazed. Miette gazed at him incredulously. Did he not grasp the implications?

"Definitely…uh…definitely get into battling." She admitted flustered.

"Cool!" Ash responded cheerfully. "We should totally battle more sometime then! I had a lot of fun too."

Miette felt like sighing. He really didn't get it at all then. She didn't know whether that made her relieved or disappointed. "Yeah…"

At that moment a loud rumbling noise was heard, startling the both of them. Sheepishly, Ash laughed and shrugged his shoulders.

"Looks like that battle gave me quite an appetite." He confessed.

Miette looked up at the darkening sky. The day passed by so fast…"I guess we should eat dinner soon."

She couldn't help but to give a wry chuckle at the way Ash's eyes gleamed when she said that. "So what do you want?" She asked him.

"Anything's fine with me. I can eat almost anything." Ash told her.

Miette hummed as she tried to figure something out. Using another one of her pre-baked meals again would feel like a cop-out. And she also wanted to give him something he would enjoy. But cooking might take a while.

"How about we look for a restaurant?" She asked.

"Sounds good." Ash nodded.

* * *

"Didya hear that?" Meowth asked his two teammates.

"Loud and clear." Jessie confirmed.

"Through the ear." James added.

"Then let's go." Meowth said. "Our plan is sure to work this time!"

The trio, in high spirits, set out on their wicked and dastardly evil plan in high spirits.

"Catching Pikachu will be a breeze. We'll hand him to the boss with ease. Won't he be just pleased?"

* * *

"Hey, how about we stop in there?" Ash pointed at a quaint small shack. A somewhat hastily nailed sign on its door read "restaurant".

Miette glance over at it in confusion. She didn't remember that being there before. Still, with Ash already walking toward it, now wasn't the time to question it. "Sure." She answered.

Inside the weird shack, there was a waiter with messy blue hair, a waitress with tied back red hair, and a tiny chef with an impressive chef hat and whiskers. Upon seeing them they bowed. "Table for two?" the waitress asked them politely.

"Yeah, thanks." Ash replied.

"Right this way." The waiter bowed and led them to what appeared to be the only table in this restaurant. 'I guess business just started for them?' Miette thought uneasily.

"Here's your menu, order anything ya like." The chef told them, handing them two single sheets of paper. "And by the way, do ya know about our Pokémon special?"

"Pokémon special? What's that?" Ash asked.

"At this restaurant we not only feed the trainers, we feed their Pokémon!" The waitress explained.

"With the Kalos League battling so close, we take it upon ourselves to give both parties in a battle the proper energy they need to excel." The waiter added.

"So if ya please, give us your Pokémon and we'll make sure that they'll eat up at our kitchen." The tiny chef implored.

"A restaurant that feeds the Pokémon…in their kitchen?" Miette stammered dumbstruck. "That sounds…"

"Awesome!" Ash finished earning her a surprised look. "Sure, here they are." The trainer handed his Poke balls over to the trio.

"Wait, what? Ash..?" Miette gave him a questioning look.

"Hmm? What?" Ash casually replied as Pikachu hopped down from his shoulder and gave her a curious look.

"Why would you just hand them over like that?" She questioned.

"Why…? Well, they have this service…"

"Yeah, I know, but…I mean…do you trust them?"

"Why would I not?"

"Well…" Miette glanced over at the three perplexed restaurant workers. "Aren't they the group of thieves that try to steal other people's Pokémon?"

Instantly the air seemed to change in the restaurant. The workers looked completely aghast and sweat started forming on their heads.

"She figured us out?" The waitress whispered to the waiter.

"Um…There's no way…our disguises never failed?" The waiter nervously tried to reassure her.

Ash, however, didn't seem to notice the change in the restaurant's demeanor at all as he merely looked surprised.

"Team Rocket? Why would they be working at a restaurant?"

Miette answered Ash with a question. "To steal your Pokémon?"

"How would they do that?" Ash questioned her questionable answer.

"Didn't you just hand them your Pokémon?"

A pause.

"I did, didn't I?" Ash muttered darkly. ..

A slightly longer pause as he closely studied the increasingly fidgety restaurant trio.

Suddenly the short cook jumped on the table and snagged Pikachu, who let out a yelp of surprise.

"Hey!" Ash got up.

"M-Meowth! What about the plan?" inquired a panicked waitress.

"Forget da plan, Jess!" Meowth responded. "They saw through a disguise! How are supposed ta do anything about that?"

"But Meowth, what about what you said earlier about not grabbing his Pokémon in front of him?" The waiter voiced.

"This times different!" Meowth responded. "We've already got all of his other Pokémon." The cat Pokémon showed the other two the Pokéballs. "He can't do anything now! Now James, hurry up and put that container on em'!"

"R-Right!" James withdrew a small glass container and hastily shoved over Pikachu 's body before promptly sealing it, preventing his escape.

Pikachu reacted far too late. Once dropped off, he finally attempted to unleash his signature Thunderbolt only to have it bounce around in the container, thus doing nothing.

"Team Rocket…so it IS you…" Ash murmured angrily.

At long last the trio threw off their disguises and posed in their evil glory, before reciting their trademarked motto.

"Prepare for trouble, tonight's main course!"

"Make it double, we're resorting to force!"

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To unite all people within our nation."

"To denounce the evils of truth and love."

"To extend our reach to the stars above."

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth, that's right!"

"Wobbuffet!" Wobuffet popped out of its Pokéball.

Ash gritted his teeth. He had once again fallen for one of Team Rocket's traps. He hated those guys. How dare they try to take Pikachu? Why couldn't they just give up?

And why in the name of all things holy could he never recognize them in their disguises?"

Instinctively he reached for his Pokéballs but of course they weren't there. Team Rocket did not fail to notice his gesture and eagerly gloated at him.

"Looking for these?" Jessie grabbed one of the balls and twirled it.

"Looks like we have them." James mocked, as he tossed one around.

The nefarious trio put Ash's Pokémon in another one of James's containers.

"Give them back!" Ash demanded lunging forward.

"No way!" Jessie teased him in a sing song voice. "If you want them back, why don't you battle us for it? Oh," She leaned in closer to Ash and gave him a mocking leer. "But you don't have any Pokémon on you do you?"

Ash clenched his fist and growled. As much as he didn't want to admit it, she was right. Without his Pokémon, his partners…he was powerless. His mind raced as he thought of some way he could get his Pokémon back without Team Rocket noticing. There had to be some way-

"Did you forget about me?"

"Huh?" Jessie looked up.

There she was met with the bowed head of Miette. Ash himself felt her anger resonating from her body, and were him in Jessie's position, he would have probably taken a step back or two. Sure enough, Jessie's demeanor changed as she backed away.

When Miette spoke again, every syllable she spoke was filled with venomous hate.

"You scum. Who do you think you are?" She addressed the faltering trio. "Going around having no lives and trying to steal other people's Pokémon. Do you have no shame? Or are you just pathetic bugs who have nothing to feel?"

"Wha-What's with her?" Jessie whispered.

"We didn't steal your Pokémon!" James croaked out.

Miette either didn't hear him or ignored him.

"If you want a fight I'll give you a fight!" She pointed at the trio. "Slurpuff, Energy Ball!"

Slurpuff, maybe on instinct, maybe on the situation, or maybe on the way its trainer sounded when giving the order, jumped in the air and unleashed the most powerful Energy Ball that it had ever used.

"Wha-? Wobbuffet!" Jessied hastily called out to blue Pokémon. Wobbuffet jumped in the front intercepting the attack and attempted to reflect it back. As the attack impacted it, however, the power seemed too much to handle even for it and it was thrown back to the back of the restaurant with a resounding crash. The attack was reflected into the other side of the restaurant where it, unlike Wobbuffet, shot through the wall with a deafening explosion shooting straight into the night sky.

The impact of both explosion was enough to rattle anyone and Ash ducked under the table to escape the falling debris of the restaurant. Team Rocket stumbled in place and fell down, dropping the containers in their moment of terror.

Miette, however, remained objective focused.

"Now, Psychic!"

Slurpuff was right on the same page as its trainer and was already glowing blue. The containers that held Ash's Pikachu and other Pokémon glowed in that same color and started to levitate.

Realizing far too late of the peril they were in, Team Rocket lunged for the floating capsules in unison, but the containers were already out of their range as they landed on the ground empty-handed. As Ash's belongings returned to him, A happy Pikachu sprung out his prison gleefully and landed on Ash's shoulder, where he belonged. Ash flashed a grin and released his other Pokémon from their container as well, returning them back to where he kept them.

Team Rocket were all too familiar with this situation. They huddled pitifully together in the wreckage of their shack, praying to be able to escape unnoticed. But before they could even speculate on how to escape, Ash and Pikachu turned to them with deep frowns of disapproval, dashing all their hopes of getting away unscathed. The trio closed their eyes and braced themselves for the inevitable.

"Pikachu. Thunderbolt."

One explosion later and the three criminals were once again flying through the air.

* * *

Back in the wreckage stood the boy with the Pikachu and the girl who saw through Tam Rocket's disguises. Both were breathing quite heavily as the adrenaline rush settled down.

Ash turned toward Miette, who had so uncharacteristically become angry for him. He didn't know she had that side to her. He didn't know much anything about her, come to think about it. He thought it might be nice to know more about the girl standing in front of him.

Miette noticed his glance and bashfully returned the glance. "Wh-What..?"

Ash walked closer to her and gave an appreciative smile. "Thanks."

Miette shyly averted her gaze. "No...please. I only did what you would have done." Ash paused and tilted his head inquisitively. "You said it yourself. If it for who I ca…care about…"

Miette took a breath and looked determinedly at him.

"I'd do anything."

Ash sheepishly slouched and let out a small laugh. "Did I say that? Well, it does sound like me." He straightened up and addressed her seriously. "Still, I still feel like I need to thank you in some way. You did just save my Pokémon after all. And you know how much that means to me." He walked up next to her and put his hands on her shoulders to emphasize his point. "If there is anything I can do to repay you, as long as it's in my power, I'll do it."

Miette looked up. "Anything?"

"Anything."

"Then…" Miette gazed in his eyes with a coy smile. "How about a kiss?"

There was an awkward moment where the two parties remained in that position, Ash with his hands on Miette's shoulders with a dumbfounded look and Miette fighting to keep her expression calm. Pikachu, who had been aimlessly exploring the restaurant's remains, trotted up to his trainer and touched his shin with a concerned "Pi?"

"Uh…" Ash seemed to be at a loss.

"Well," Miette tried to keep any hints of emotion out her words. "You don't have to if you don't want to. But you did say anything. And it is in your power. And we _are _on a date. But really, it's not like I really want-"

She was interrupted and Ash leaned forward and pressed his lips onto hers.

X

Serena had been pacing around the restaurant, wondering whether she should go in or not, and if she did what would she say?

Bonnie since given up on Serena and had headed back to the Pokemon Center,

"_Oh what a coincidence! I was hungry so I just decided to stop by. How are you two doing?"_

She had decided that she was going to wait outside, because, well, reasons. Would it be suspicious if she went into a shady-looking restaurant that Ash knew was not her taste?

'But then again, I can always say I wanted to try new things out.' She countered herself. She decided she would go in the restaurant.

But what if Ash and Miette were the only customers at this time? In a less than appealing broken down restaurant like this, it wouldn't be too far-fetched if they were. And besides, it was a little late for even normal restaurants to have customers. She can't go in if it was just Ash and _her. _She just can't.

Just when she had finally resolved herself to wait outside (No, really!), a giant ball burst out of the walls and exploded somewhere in the sky, startling her. Realizing that was a Pokémon, she gave a panicked second look at the shady place. Was it possible that this was the type of place violent criminals and gangsters hang out? It sure looked like it could be. What if Ash was getting hurt? She couldn't allow that to happen.

She was definitely going in the restaurant. No question about it.

Stopping in front of door, she mentally steeled herself in preparation of whatever what was inside. She was a strong girl and she had watched Ash handle many difficult and dangerous situations. She was sure she could take on whatever was in there.

She was so focused on her self-encouragement; she didn't even realize three certain individuals with an "R" painted on their shirts flying out of the building in the air.

After one final reassurance that no matter what she'll see in there, she'll remain strong, Serena opened the door.

And she saw.

A kiss.

Her thoughts entered rapid fire mode as she comprehended what was going on. First of all the restaurant was completely destroyed. There were no tables and as far as she could see junk littered the floor.

But her disgust at the poor quality management quickly faded when she saw Ash, eyes closed leaned forward, cheeks slightly red…

_Kissing her._ _Miette. _

Serena slowly closed the door and walked away. She walked back down the path that would take her to the Pokémon Center, although she didn't really know or care about that fact. The image burned into mind as tons of painful emotions made her body ache.

_Pathetic._

That was the word that was burning her. She was pathetic. She had spent the entire day stalking Ash and Miette, trying not to be seen and thinking…no, hoping something would go wrong.

How pathetic was that? She gave a wry laugh at her own pathetic behavior.

She had liked Ash. She had come to know that. Perhaps it started a long time ago, or maybe it was recent. But she never made a move. Even with Miette's warning.

Pathetic.

And now here she was, walking back. She was outwardly cursing Miette, but inwardly she knew that there was nothing to blame. She thought of Ash. How he had looked while kissing Miette. She imagined herself in Miette's place, before bitterly shaking her head. It wasn't going to happen. Whatever chance she had, no matter how small it may have been, had passed her by, had slipped past her fingers, and she _let _it.

The sky was darkening. The moon was coming out. Serena stopped walking and gave a sad smile at it. Ash. He was her friend and she was grateful that someone like him had ever taken the time to be with her. No one ever said it, but she felt like a hindrance in his journey, always dragging the group off course to check out fashionable spots. She was so undecided on her goal, and he allowed her to still stay with him, to find her path.

She had liked him. But if he had someone else he liked, someone who could bring him happiness and take care of him better than she ever could, what right in the world did she have to be against it?

She continued walking down the path. Both the path in front of her and the path of her goal. Both she had Ash to thank for. Had it not been for him there would have been no path. She was eternally grateful for all he's done.

She continued her journey as the moon lit the way.

* * *

"The ship back to Kanto will be departing in 20 minutes." The person behind the information desk told them. "Get your belongings together and head to dock whenever you're ready."

"Thanks." Ash headed over to the dock tailed by his companions: Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie. Serena kept looking around as if searching for someone with a confused look on her face. She had expected Miette to be around, but the baker was nowhere in sight.

Arriving at the ship, the annoyed captain inspected his ticket and told him to "hurry up, We're leaving in 5." Ash nodded politely and turned to say his final good- byes to his friends that kept him company throughout his journey.

"Clemont," He addressed the inventor first. "Thanks for everything. Your inventions really saved me a few times. Hey, if it hadn't been for you, I may not have ever made it farther than Luminose City."

"Please, the pleasure is mine. " Clemont bowed. "I learned so much from watching you in our journey. The way you and your Pokémon bond are extraordinary. It's something that my science could never hope to replicate. I'm sure I'll never meet anyone quite like you."

"Thanks." Ash nodded over to Bonnie and patted her on head. "Hey, Bonnie, I look forward to battling you when you get older. I'm sure you and Dedenne will be a fierce duo."

Bonnie hopped up and down excitedly. "You bet! And you can also bet that I'm going to be even better than you! Watch me!"

Ash laughed at her enthusiasm. "We'll see about that." He challenged her lightly.

"But first I'm going to find someone to take care of my big brother!"

"BONNIE!"

The group shared one final laugh at Clemont's expense. When it died down Ash turned to Serena.

"Serena…thanks for coming on this journey with us. You added tons of fun to our group."

Serena shook her head. "No, Ash. I was only in your way most of time."

Ash frowned at her words. "Now, don't say that. You were never in our way. Actually, you went out of _your _way for us. I was the one who invited you after all. You helped us out many times. And what would we have done without your delicious treats now and then cheering us up?"

Serena gave an appreciative grin at him. Even if what he was saying was too just make her feel better, she knew he meant every word. That was just the type of guy he was.

Bonnie was quick to chirp in. "Yeah! Serena was just like a big sister to Bonnie!"

"I also enjoyed having you travel with us." Clemont added.

"Thanks, you guys." Serena thanked them sincerely. She then turned to Ash. There was one final thing nagging at her that she wanted to know. "Where's Miette?"

Ash seemed to be taken aback at the question. "Miette?" He repeated. "I think she went back to her home to prepare to go to Hoenn. There are some expert Poké puff makers in that region."

Serena frowned. "But aren't you two….together now?"

Ash expression flickered as he heard those words, seemingly unsure how to react. "Together? What do you mean? I just said she's at her home."

Serena almost face palmed. Almost. But not even Ash could be that dumb. She lowered her voice so that only the two of them could hear. "I saw you two."

Ash gulped. "You saw that?"

She nodded.

Ash sighed. "I guess there's no hiding it then…" He grumbled.

"So you two are-!"

"No." Ash stated firmly. "At least, not for now."

"…Huh?"

* * *

At long last the two broke out of their kiss. Miette panted for air. She felt like she almost suffocated but who knew that almost suffocating could feel so _good?_

Ash wiped his mouth with his hand and glanced at it. He hadn't planned on doing something like that, much less doing something like that for that long. It was a spur of the moment thing. His specialty.

For a long while the two stood amongst the wreckage of the restaurant simply breathing. Time was moving at a snail's pace. Finally Miette spoke up.

"So…are we…does this mean we're together now?" She asked with a hint of happiness.

Ash looked back at her and thought about it. He thought about for it a long time. Finally he gave an answer.

"We can't be together."

Miette felt her stomach drop. She wasn't expecting that answer. She said the only logical thing that came to her mind. "Huh?"

Ash stared at the floor, still wiping his mouth. His face was unreadable. "Well…how do I put this…" He muttered.

Miette simply stared at him waiting. As much as she wanted to run out of the place after hearing him say that, she felt like she needed to hear what he had to say. So she waited.

"Miette…" Ash started. He glanced back up at her. "You're a pretty girl and I had a lot of fun today..." He sighed. "But I don't think we should be together."

"Why not…" She prompted softly, her voice filled with pain.

Ash sighed. He hated that he had to this. But it was for the best. He started talking.

"You see…ever since I was little I've always wanted to be a Pokémon master." He told her. She listened. "It's been my dream to be the very best. And I've traveled to so many places far and wide and met so many people. But I never really considered having a girlfriend. See, I have to travel all over the world to be the best. It'd be hard being tied to another person." He shot a glance to see her reaction. 'Go on' she seemed to say.

"My journey takes me all over the place. Now that I've finished the Kalos league, I'm planning on going to the next region. There I'll start all over again. And I'm never going to stop. Not until I'm the best Pokémon master around." He chose his next words carefully. "If I had a girlfriend, she and I would never have the chance to be together. Or if we did, she would have to give up her own dreams and ambitions. I dreamed my whole life of becoming the best Pokémon master. I'm not about to give it up. And even if there is a girl out there who would be willing to give her own dreams up to follow me, I wouldn't let her. I couldn't let someone give up what they are for my own sake. Dreams are wonderful things. They're who we are. What we aspire to become. Giving it up would be like giving up your own identity.

Miette, I want you to keep following your dream of becoming the best at making Poké puffs. And I want to keep traveling until I become the best. We won't be able to focus on our dreams if were together."

Miette nodded slowly. "I understand."

Ash sighed in relief. "Thank you."

"But what are you going to do after?"

"After?" Ash looked confused.

"After you become the best Pokémon Master?"

Ash sheepishly gave a small laugh. "I guess I haven't really thought about it." He admitted.

"Great." Miette said satisfied.

"What's so great?" Ash asked her.

"Well, that means after you become the world's greatest Pokémon master, and I become the greatest Poké puff chef, then we can be go out!" Miette explained giddily.

"…Now hold on a second-"

"What's wrong? If we realize our dream there's nothing to interfere with us being together is there?"

"Well, I suppose not…"

"Okay! Then that's it then. I'll surely become the best chef in no time! So that means I just have to wait for you to become the best Pokémon master, right?"

"…Are of saying its going to take me a long time to be the best?"

"Of course not, of course not! I would never imply such a thing! I still would rather have you young after all!"

"Uh…thanks, I guess?"

"No problem! Anyway, when I become the best chef, I'll have a new dream. I'll dream to be with you."

Ash opened his mouth but no words came out. It seemed once again, he was at a loss for words.

"But for now," Miette leaned in toward Ash with a mischievous smile on her face. "Let me have this one thing to keep me satisfied."

And without waiting for a reaction she swooped in to steal another kiss with the boy she had promised herself to. She poured all her feeling into it, so as to make up for the long years she would not be able to something like it again. When she was finally satisfied, she broke off and giggled at Ash's astounded expression.

"I'll be waiting for you, Mr. Pokémon Master…"

* * *

"And that's pretty much what happened."

Serena pouted, "You didn't have to look so happy about the kissing part."

Ash blushed. "I did not look happy!"

The girl laughed. "I'm just messing with you. So…Pokémon master huh?"

"Yeah that's right."

"Hmm…well good luck." She said.

"Thanks. You too."

The two grinned at each other before the ship's horn blew announcing its departure.

"AH! I've got to go. Serena, thanks for everything!" Ash hurriedly rushed aboard the ship as Serena watched him go. Perhaps the last time she would ever see him for a while. Next time they meet, he may already have become a Pokémon master.

She watched the ship sail out of view before turning around and heading back with Bonnie and Clemont. She had her own dreams to follow, now. And she was sure that they were going to become a reality.

**Um...if you want to tell me what you thought about it...I'm open to hearing anything, really. So don't be afraid to post a review. **


End file.
